Cold a gang life
by kuro403
Summary: Au,My life never been a good one being gang pet is not what i wanted but when life threws you in loop. I change my life for my family then he came made me join gang again. But it isnt so bad...is it? I know the summary sucks sorry. there multiple pairings read to found out who with who, oh and its yaoi ;)


Hey everyone Kuro here with new Bleach story! This one rated m my other one t if you haven't red its fine story called Shiro Neko.

I had this ideal for little while I write down then type it up wanted to upload it see what you guys think be nice if you do review no flames! Any way on with story~

Ichigo: Kuro doesn't own us.

Toushirou: Warnings: yaoi, cursing, lemon scene.

Aizen: If there any mistakes deal with it.

Kuro: Enjoy Cold~

Chapter 1

In dark bedroom

Its cold well everything and everyone here are cold no one cares about anyone or me especially me I'm only his slave that's all I am..

Slave thought sadly to him self he lying on bed bloodily sticky and naked he shivers little from cold.

White hair boy sighed he tried to get up but a heavy body on top of stop him man from doing that man opened his eyes look at young boy said in dead pound voice.

"Where do you think your going?" Slave stop moving look at his master.

"Going to take a shower." The master nod got off him he got up grabs his robe master spoke up.

"Don't take to long we have special guest today." Pet didn't like sound of this.

"Yes sir." Leader walks over to his bathroom before he goes in.

"Ulquiorra will come and get you don't be late Shiro." Pet nods say," Yes Aizen Sama." Toshiro left to go to his room not to far from Aizen room.

Toshiro walk in his room went straight to shower, turn water on test temperature got in.

After his shower Toushirou got dress he heard knock on door answer it.

Open door saw Ulquiorra with his breakfast Toushirou let him in. Ulquiorra put Toushirou breakfast down on nightstand.

"Lord Aizen said to be down at 10:00." Toushirou nod he sat back down on his bed Ulquiorra walk over to him.

"You have enough time to eat." Toushirou look up at raven hair.

"Yes your right but I'm not really hungry." Ulquiorra gave him stern look said," Eat haru no seppen." He said in deadpanned voice Toushirou grab plate started to eat.

After Toushirou done he looked over at Ulquiorra.

"Do you know who this special guest is?" Gang member look over at pet shake his head he didn't know whom this special guest is.

"No I don't, all I know is lord Aizen wants him in our gang that's all I know." Toushirou nod hopes this new member wont be like the others. He only trusts Ulquiorra that's it.

"Lets just hope he doesn't join." Raven nod he looks in Toushirou eyes Ulquiorra can see the hurt in them he walk over sat next to Toushirou.

"He going to join when lord Aizen wants something he going to get it you know how he is." Pet look down said," Sadly I do." Ulquiorra touch Toushirou cheek said," I'm bored."

"So am I." Ulquiorra presses his lips to Toushirou's he got on raven lap deepen the kiss.

Bat slid his hand down Toushirou chest all the way down he un buckle Toushirou belt and pants threw them off with his boxers.

Toushirou took Ulquiorra shirt off then lick his nipple raven let out moan Toushirou lick all way down then stop. He took Ulquiorra pants boxers off then licks the entire length then played with slate with his tongue.

"Ahh Tosh!" He then put the length in his mouth suck on it.

"Hum that feels good don't stop." Toushirou hum then continue.

On the other side

A man with sky blue hair walk in office with orange hair young man he looks round office with pissed off face.

"_**Cant believe this bastard found me if he ask me to join his gang going to tell him go fuck your self!" **_ Ichigo thought angrily he look at man next to him then at desk he heard door open then close both got up.

A handsome man with brown hair walk in he walk over to his desk sat down another man with silver hair has fox like face with slated eyes all three sat down. Ichigo look at Aizen thought.

"He must be leader." Aizen looked at Ichigo he grin said," You must be Kurosaki Ichigo." Ex gang member nod he sat back in chair. "Yes I am what do you want with me?" Aizen smirk he look at Gin. "Where my pet?" Back with Toushirou Ulquiorra "Ah fuck yes!" Ulquiorra bonding him hit his prostate he yelled he cum out. Bat looks at clock he jumps up he still in Toushirou who buckle then arch his back. "Do that again." Ulquiorra took him self out said," No we need to clean up leave where going to be late." Toushirou frown he was having too much fun with Ulq.

"Fine then after meeting where finishing this." Toushirou got up kiss Ulquiorra who push their bodies together then push Toushirou down on bed he began to rub their members together witch made Toushirou hard gain.

"Eh yes! Damn midori! We ne..ed to..le..a..v..e." He gasp out Ulquiorra sat up began to rock witch made them both moan someone knock on door.

"Don't stop!" Toushirou yelled out person on the other side door blush little.

Outside of room

"Hum Kuckiki should we knock louder so they can hear us?" Rukia blush again she didn't want to do this its embarrassing who wants to hear people doing it!

Rukia let out sigh she knock louder then said," Toushirou san Aizen Sama wants you!"

In room Toushirou stop what he was doing look at his door Ulquiorra stop got off Toushirou neck look at Toushirou he saw frown on tosh bruise lips. "Tell him I will be right there." Rukia yelled ok left. "Damn, lets finish up before he kills us." Ulquiorra nod lower him self he puts his length in his mouth sucks on it Toushirou yelled. "Damn he the best at this don't want him to stop." At office Aizen told Ichigo why he wants him to join if he doesn't. "I'm going to kill everyone you know so if I where you I wouldn't even bother running." Ichigo glare at Aizen said," When I join you wont bother my love ones?" Aizen nod said," if you betray the gang I will kill them when you join they wont be bother." Ichigo hated this he left this life now he force back in it.

"Fine I'm in." Aizen grin he finally got him in now his plan is working.

Someone knock on office door Ichigo saw young looking girl-answering door she open it boy walk in Aizen glare at him witch made boy flinch.

White hair boy walk in Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off him he never saw anyone like him before. Aizen spoke Toushirou are ready can tell he angry with him Toushirou know he going to get beaten or something worse.

"Where have you been?" Yup he going to get beaten Toushirou thought to him self walking over at Aizen desk.

"I was doing something sir." Aizen glare harder at him said," what was that?" Toushirou stop in front of his desk he looks up at him.

"Me and Ulquiorra where talking lost track of time, sorry I'm late Aizen Sampi." Gang leader look at his pet he then look at Ichigo.

"Meet our new member Kurosaki Ichigo you will be taking care of him." Toushirou turn round look at Ichigo he gave him nod then back turn at Aizen

"What do you want me to do?" Toushirou wants nothing to do with new member he wants to go back to his room finish where he and Ulquiorra left off. "Show him round then tell him what he allowed to do and what he not allowed to do." Toushirou nod said," Anything else?" Aizen got up from desk he walks round stop in front of Toushirou spoke in low voice.

"Your still in trouble my little shiro don't think you can get out of this." Toushirou eyes grow wide he stood there scared of what this man going to do to him.

Aizen turn his attention to Ichigo.

"I forgot to introduce Shiro to you. This is Toushirou he will be your guide to day if you want anything go to Toushirou he will give it to you." Ichigo got feeling that this Toushirou is gang pet new member look at Toushirou.

"_He young to be gang pet. He looks really pissed off to wonder what tick him off?" _

"Ok when dons this tour start?" Aizen turn to Toushirou said," Now." Shiro walk over to Ichigo said," Come on I will show you the first floor." Ichigo nod followed him pet open door.

"After your done Shiro I want you to come to my room." Toushirou stop in his tracks he turn his head nod.

"Yes Aizen Sampi." Left room walking down hall Ichigo look down saw frown on Toushirou face Ichigo wonder what wrong with him.

"So what down on first floor?" Toushirou stop in front of stairs look up at Ichigo.

"Kitchen and living room some rooms there are ready taken Aizen sampi didn't give me your room number so I don't know where your room is." Walking down stairs Ichigo can tell Toushirou afraid of man.

"**That bustard he must treat him like crap." **Toushirou stop in front of kitchen he saw Ulquiorra smiled walking in.

"Kitchen open all day night you can cook if you want we have two cooks. If you see any food with someone name on it don't take it last time someone did they where put in hospital." Ichigo nod he look round its nice modern kitchen Toushirou walk over to living room he sat down on couch.

"This is living room where everyone watch tv play video games and watch movies we have movie night every Saturday."

Ichigo sat down on love seat guy walk in he has black shoulder length hair has green eyes with black eye liner. Ichigo watch him sit next to Toushirou who smiled ichigo stare he haven't seen him smile all day when this guy walks he like sunshine! **"He must like this guy or something." **

Now on with tour

Toushirou has shown him three floors now on fourth he stop at top of stairs turns to Ichigo.

"This floor is forbidden no one but Aizen sampi Gin Sama Kaname Sama or only allowed here not rest of us." Ichigo nod he look round he wonder what so important on this floor?

"Lets go I don't want them spotting us." Toushirou walking down stairs Ichigo followed he wondering where Toushirou taking him.

Now in living room no one there Toushirou sat down Ichigo sat in same spot from last time.

"Here are the rules read then over everyone here sticks to them self no one bothers you. Your new here so they will pick on you little what ever they say to you don't listen to them." Ichigo nod took paper started to read rules. Ulquiorra walk in saw Toushirou still with newbie he walks over to Toushirou he rap his arm round his waist whisper in his ear.

"Are you free yet?" Toushirou jump little calm down when he realize it was Ulquiorra he smiled look up shake his head he frown little raven saw change in his expression.

"What wrong?" Toushirou turn now in front of his bat he looks up at Ulquiorra.

"I have to see Aizen he mad that I was late can you wait for me I don't know what he going to do with me." Ulquiorra gave him light kiss on lips said," Don't worry I will be there don't let him hurt you. Be strong my yukihyou." Toushirou smiled at him nod he hug Ulquiorra who rap his arms round Toushirou waist.

Ichigo done reading rules he got up he look round. **"Where could he be?" **Walk into kitchen to see Toushirou talking to that guy Shiro turn round to see Ichigo.

"Your done reading rules?" He nods Toushirou turn back to Ulquiorra.

"Take him to see Rukia she will give him his room I need to go." Ulquiorra nod he look at Ichigo.

"Fallow me."

"All right see you later Toushirou." Shiro wave walk way Ulquiorra watch him leave hoping he will be all right. Ichigo walking next to Ulquiorra he doesn't even know his name!

"**I just want to go to bed want to this day to end!" **Ichigo thought.

With Toushirou

The gang pet standing in front of gang leader door Toushirou took deep breath he knock on door on the other side you can hear come in Toushirou open door walk in.

TBC

_Took me forever to end it so don't mind the ending. Hope you all like my new story until next time_

_~Kuro~ _


End file.
